


BNA - Thrifty Tests for Two

by frenzypurple99



Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26584615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frenzypurple99/pseuds/frenzypurple99
Summary: Michiru and Nazuna take up testing some suspect equipment for Itami, and weird, fetishy shit happens.BNA belongs to Studio Trigger.Cast: Michiru Kagemori, Nazuna Hiwatashi, Marie Itami, and Mayor Barbara Rose
Kudos: 2





	BNA - Thrifty Tests for Two

**Author's Note:**

> The story's considerably raunchy and should not be viewed in public. There is a certain level of violence and degradation, but no gore. There are sexual content and nudity as well.
> 
> Squishing, inflation, and taffy TF, with yuri content.
> 
> If there are other things that require warning, please let me know, and I'll add them to the list here.

Michiru and Nazuna chatted together, seated in the shade of a tall oak in a park. Other Beastmen passed them by, some playing and others strolling. The sun was bright, and a light gale brushed the girls.

Nazuna’s hair was thick and vibrant, reflecting an almost glossy sheen whenever sunlight bled between the oak’s branches.

“Hey, Michiru. Penny for your thoughts?”

“Eep!” Michiru jumped. “Sorry about that. It’s just—well, I just can’t take my eyes off of you lately, and uh…”

Nazuna leered. “That so? You know, it almost sounds like—”

“Gah! Wait, no! I mean—“ Michiru shook her head. “You’ve got it all wrong, I swear!”

Nazuna giggled and flicked her friend’s forehead. “Right, right. My bad. It’s just so fun teasing you!”

“Yeah, yeah… So what were you getting ready to say again?”

“Well, Miss Itami’s offered me a sweet gig—“

“And you lost me. Geez, I’ve told you already, that gal’s no good, you know. Just forget her and save yourself the headache.”

“Oh? So you don’t wanna get a few months of cell service for a few teensy tiny tasks?”

“Of cour—cell service?”

Nazuna smiled. “Yup! Just try a few doohickeys she’s cobbled together, and she’ll pay off a few months in advance. Sounds good, right?”

Michiru tugged her cheeks down, til they snapped back. “This is totally a trap, but screw it. I’ll do whatever it takes to keep up with Mom and Dad!”

“Now that’s the spirit! C’mon, let’s get going!”

“Well, wait. I’m curious. How’s she paying you though? Last I checked, you didn’t really care for cell service, so how’d she get you to agree?”

“Oh, just come along, and you’ll see!”

The girls were in some steely, polished lab, dressed in well-fitted, short shorts and sports bras. Nazuna’s hair was done up in a ponytail. Control panels and monitors lined the walls at either side of them, and sheets were draped over three contraptions ahead of them, surrounded by cameras and mics.

Michiru grimaced. “I’m getting bad vibes just seeing the covers. Think there’s time to back out?”

Itami crept up and patted Michiru. “Easy there, girl. You say that like I’m dangerous to work with.”

“That’s because you totally are!”

“You wound me, kid. And here, I thought we’d been through so much together.”

“Yeah, we’d been through my  life savings , that is.”

“And what a journey that was! We should go on another.”

“Fat. Chance.”

“Easy there. We’re here for goods, not to bite off our client’s head.” Nazuna rubbed Michiru’s shoulders. “So anyway, you ready for us?”

“Oh, most definitely. This’ll be quite the treat.” Itami slinked up to the leftmost one and tugged away the sheet. “Ta-da!”

It was a wide treadmill.

Michiru started for the door.

“Wait! Wait!” Nazuna dragged Michiru back. “We’re giving a live performance on TV, literally flexing for all of Anima City to see.”

“Wait, seriously?”

“Yeah, we even set up a connection for our parents back home to watch.” Nazuna breathed into Michiru’s ear. “Don’t you wanna show ‘em just how far we’ve come?”

Michiru’s spine tingled. “T—TV, huh? Well, guess it can’t hurt.”

Itami clapped. “Good! Now get your butts ready and shakin’, cuz we’re going live in three!”

Michiru clapped her cheeks. “I was born ready!”

The treadmill picked up, and the girls jogged. Their pace was brisk, and their forms were precise and fluid. Their tails bobbed behind them, and their ears were perked. They breathed in from their noses, then out from their mouths. Michiru’s belly was a bit more defined than Nazuna’s, and her thighs and biceps were more rigid and tough, even under her well-trimmed coat.

Itami clattered away on a control panel. “All right, kiddos. Now that you’ve got your muscles moving, I’m taking it up a notch. Gotta show the folks what this baby can really do!”

Then the treads kicked up several kilometers faster, and the girls pressed into a sprint. Their breaths were short, and their fur steadily dampened at their cheeks and clavicles. Their tops clung more tightly at their busts and backs, thick with sweat.

Michiru wiped at her nose. “This ain’t nothing! I used to be on the basketball team back in the day, you know. C’mon, I can do this all day!”

Nazuna’s breath was a bit ragged. “W-wait—let’s take it slow a bit.”

“You wanna kick it up a notch?” Michiru patted Nazuna’s back. “Now, that’s what I’m talkin’ about! You heard her, Mari. Let’s get this party started!”

Mari pressed a button. “Knock yourselves out.”

A gale burst from the treadmill, and the girls’ limbs became as blurs. A blaze ignited in Michiru’s eyes, and she cheered. However, Nazuna’s pants were rushed and heavy. Her arms swung wildly, and her legs wobbled with each step.

“M-Michiru! Let’s take a brea—“

Then she stepped on her own tail and yelped—

Squit.

Michiru flexed for the cameras. Something wet squelched with each step she took, and for each squelch, a tickle brushed up her spine. Her tail wagged, and a low chuckle slipped from her grin. She stamped harder, digging her soles into the mushy treads. The sounds reverberated in her eardrums, melting into her brain, and her cheeks became rosy.

“My God, Mari. Just how long’ve you been holding out on me?”

“Eh?” Itami glanced askance. “The heck’s this kid talking about?”

“The way the treads squish beneath my feet. The sounds that come off it. God, I wish I’d done this barefoot! Just scrunch it all between my toes!”

“Pretty sure it’d be a whole other show then. Anyway, where’s your friend gone? She didn’t seem like the type to just bail.”

“Nazuna? Ain’t she right—huh.” Michiru glanced about. “Hey, Nazuna, where’d you—eh?”

A pair of eyes peeked up from a pink splotch stained across the treads, just before slipping beneath her.

“Nazuna?!” Michiru hopped off. “Hey, Mari, hurry up and shut that thing off, would ya?”

The treads slowed til they came to a standstill.

Nazuna had been splattered across the treadmill, like wet paint contoured to each tread, and footprints were strewn about her figure. Her body had been twisted and spread over itself, like some blocky caricature, and her face was crumpled, cheek smeared at her eye and mouth. Her bust had rounded out, nipples peeking from her fur, and her tail lied over her vulva, damp at its tip.

Michiru’s ears perked, and her breath was heavy. She trudged over Nazuna’s clothes and lacy, white underwear, and she kneeled at her friend. Saliva dribbled down her chin and splattered on Nazuna. She brushed the paint-like depiction, but it was dry.

Neither the girl’s breast nor her tail protruded even a millimeter from the treads.

The girls locked eyes, and Nazuna’s cheeks flushed. Michiru brushed at her friend’s bangs, and she drew close—

“Okay, I took us off the air. Take five, everyone.”

“Seriously, Mari? Would it kill you to spare the mood?”

“Look, kid. I’m already getting a hundred complaints about how a bunch’a people’s ‘waifu’ are getting stolen by some cheeky brat. You can go ahead and shag, for all I care, but not where I’m getting hounded by my own customers. Anyway, hurry up and blow her back up so we can get on with the rest of the show.”

Then Itami left.

Michiru stuck out her tongue. “Get smushed under a roller or something.”

Nazuna’s cheeks were red.

“Oh well. Let’s get you pumped back up, okay?”

Michiru pressed her lips to Nazuna’s, and she blew. Pockets of air pumped through the girl’s body, and creases formed where they’d passed. Her fingers and toes peeled back and blew back up again, then her arms and legs. Her tail popped off, and sticky threads clung between it and her vulva. Then Nazuna’s frame built back up, and she squirted with each pump. Eventually, she became a thin mattress with bloated, stubby appendages and a couple of pillows at her chest.

“Oh, goodie. This floor’s been pretty killer on my butt.”

Then Michiru lied atop her friend and kissed her once more. Nazuna’s irises had blurred, and faint moans emitted from her lips. Her head swelled back to size, however.

Michiru wiped sweat from her face. “There we go. How’re you feeling now?”

Nazuna’s pants were hoarse, and her tongue lolled.

Michiru giggled. “Gosh, I might actually steal you away like this.”

Then light emanated from Nazuna, and she popped back to normal. Her head throbbed, and her legs were sore. Michiru’s belly fur was soft, but her tummy underneath was firm. Nazuna stroked Michiru’s back and scratched at her ear.

“Nazuna?!”

The girl froze. Then she shoved Michiru back.

“Hey, that’s so uncalled for.”

Nazuna puffed her cheek. “Says the girl getting off on stepping all over her bestie.”

“I—that’s, well—I can’t help that you just feel so good, okay?”

Steam puffed from Nazuna’s cheeks.

Michiru’s chuckles were stiff and broken up.

“Anyway, let me get dressed again. I’m gonna go another round, but try to be careful. It took everything I had to pop back to normal.”

“Getting squished really did you in, huh?”

“More like, my bestie forced me through several mind-bending orgasms in a row while giving me sloppy, wet kisses, after trampling me into carpet. I wanna be big enough to sell merch, but this isn’t exactly how I’d expected to have my likeness plastered.”

“But if it happens again, you wouldn’t mind if I took you home for the night, would ya?”

“If it happens again, I’ll turn you into my insoles for a week.” Nazuna slipped her clothes on and stretched. “Anyway, get Itami here. I’m ready for the next one now.”

“Already on it, kid.” Itami popped out from behind another covered contraption and thrust off the covers. “Now feast your eyes on this!”

A couple of stands with miniature headsets.

Nazuna’s eyes lit. “Now that’s what I’m talking about!”

Michiru blinked. “Guess we’re putting on a real show now, huh.”

“You know it.” Nazuna took hers as Itami rolled the treadmill aside. “So what exactly sets this hardware from the rest?”

Itami clattered away at her control panel. “It draws in sound waves to capture your singing more efficiently. Or something. Don’t worry though. It’s got a built-in pop filter too.”

Michiru patted Nazuna. “All righty then. Go knock their socks off!”

Nazuna shook her head and handed her friend a headset. “Nah, I’m a bit bushed. You go first.”

“Eh?”

“C’mon, at least give me a breather.”

“Nothing for it then.” Michiru sighed and hopped out amid the cameras. “Anima City, your gal’s back in town, so here! We! Go!”

Michiru belted out to a popping jam, and she bobbed her head and hips to the beat. Her toes tapped as she pointed out to a camera.

“Huh, whoops.” Itami flipped a switch. “There we go. Now we ought’a see some results.”

Michiru flitted between the cameras, ears flickering, but her cheeks swelled, sloshing with each twist and turn. Her voice dropped an octave, and her bust filled out, nipples prodding at her top. Michiru’s head grew into a ball, and her belly bloated. Her skips became unwieldy, but each time she staggered, she caught herself and kept going, starry-eyed and smiling.

Nazuna took off her headset and wiped at her drool.

Michiru’s boobs and crack peeked out, and holes formed in her clothes, her pinkish, Nazuna-themed underwear showing between the rips. Then she slipped and plopped onto her butt.

“Oof. Sorry about—wha?!” Michiru looked herself over. “The heck’s going on?!”

Her belly button popped out. Her trunk was as a water balloon, and her limbs shrank into it, little more than stubby protrusions. Her underwear had ripped in places, nipple and butt cheeks protruding. She flailed, but she just toppled onto her back, vulva aimed at her friend.

Nazuna’s saliva splattered at her feet, and she trudged toward Michiru. Then she laid her hands at her friend’s pelvis and tore away her undies.

“Nazuna?!”

The girl shut her eyes and pecked her friend’s vulva, and Michiru squealed. She shook, but she hadn’t escaped even an inch. Nazuna grazed Michiru’s thigh and brushed up til her hand met her friend’s foot.

“W-wait. Nazuna. I know what you’re thinking, but this isn—“

Michiru burst into laughter as Nazuna waggled her finger at her sole. She bounced a bit, and tears spilled down her cheeks. Her feet kicked, but her friend’s hand remained trained on her little piggies. Nazuna slipped her other hand at Michiru’s butt, and a chill shot up her friend’s spine.

“N-Nazuna, seriously! Wait!”

Then Nazuna gave her friend’s booty a hearty  whap .

Michiru yelped.

Waves reverberated across her rump, and her belly and boobs sloshed. She groaned, but Nazuna clambered atop her, face nestled in her fluffy boobies. Michiru’s cheeks became hot, and whines seeped from her lips. Her tail flew back and forth.

Nazuna’s ears perked, and she took hold of her friend’s mammary. She gently cupped and shook it back and forth. Then she pulled her face out and laid it at Michiru’s swollen nipple. She pinched it, then she swapped between stroking and tugging it. Her friend convulsed, tongue lolling out her mouth, and sticky ooze trickled down her pelvis.

Nazuna licked Michiru’s nipple, and her friend sputtered, breath weary and ragged. Michiru’s boobs bobbed in time with her gasps, and her toes scrunched up. Her mouth was dry, and her heart beat at her clavicle. Her clit tightened with each of Nazuna’s slurps, and her squishy belly tickled beneath her friend’s sharp, curved figure, plump boobs lain over her own.

Nazuna caressed her friend’s cheek. “I love you.”

Then she flicked Michiru’s forehead and hopped off. Itami shut off the headset and picked it off of Michiru’s head before lobbing it in some corner.

Michiru shook her head. “Hey, wait! Nazuna! You—you!”

Nazuna stuck her tongue out. “Turnabout’s fair play. I might just tell you the rest once we make it back to your place though.”

Michiru’s cheeks were hot, but she shook it off and popped back to normal. Then Itami tossed an orange bikini at her.

“The way this’s been going, I’ll bet they’ll get shredded by the time this last bit ends. Let’s hope I don’t have to shut down the stream a third time for that, yeah?” Then Itami tore off the last cover. “Good thing you’re worth your weight in porno mags at least.”

“Har har. Anyway—“ Michiru slipped on her top. “—the heck happened just a bit ago?”

“Oh, that.” Itami waved her hand around. “My mistake, really. Turns out that thing just absorbed all the air you let out and dropped it back in through your ear. Good thing too, seeing as your fans really liked seeing you pick up a few pounds. Well, before I had to take us off the air anyway, no thanks to your friend’s fanboys.”

“Oh, you! Take that back this instant! I'm so in shape!”

“And why should I? Your ‘bestie’ over there seemed to agree. Right, sweetie?”

Nazuna jumped. “—Wait. We can talk about this later. We’ve got one last show to give, right?”

Itami patted Nazuna’s shoulder before ripping off her top and bottom.

“Eek!”

“You’re absolutely right, and the fans said the lacy white looked good on you too! Now knock yourselves out.”

The girls stood side-by-side amid a couple dozen cycling, horizontal bars without a single seat, each set to run in a circle around the girls at varying speeds. They steadied themselves on differing bars, and their tails brushed together and intertwined.

Michiru sighed. “There’s no way there’s supposed to be this many bars. Heck, as tight as spacing is with this thing, we’ll end up getting stuck sooner or later. Seriously, this so didn't pass inspection.”

Nazuna nuzzled against her friend’s cheek. “Put up with it just one more time. This’ll be the last one before you get your pay, I swear.”

Michiru brushed back. “Yeah, all right. Real quick though. You still haven’t told me what you’re getting outta this.”

Itami turned the machine on, and the girls began pedaling.

Nazuna pecked Michiru’s cheek. “I’m sharing a show with the girl I love, silly.”

Nazuna picked up her pace and pedaled with her arms. Her pits were trimmed, but it was damp, sweating trailing along her abdomen. Her plush butt swung back and forth, and each time her legs rose, her thighs squished like jelly.

Michiru’s jaw had been hanging, but she shook her head and matched her friend’s pace. A low chuckle seeped out, and her irises lit. She cheered and thrust her arm—

Squit.

“Ah.”

“Michiru?!” Nazuna tugged at the girl’s arm. “Just hang on! I’ll get you out—“

But her hands were pulled into the bars too, spinning in their cycle even without the girls’ help. They struggled and squealed, twisting and pulling, til their enmeshed hands flopped down before their faces.

Sweat trickled down Michiru’s cheek. “Hoo, boy.”

Then their hands got caught in another set of winding bars, flattened into a sheet, and they crept further down as their heads were drawn closer to the first set they’d been caught on.

Nazuna whined, just as—

Splrrrp.

—her head passed through the makeshift rollers, together with her friend. Their bodies spasmed, and urine spilled out beneath them. As their tits caught on the rollers, their heads flopped down. Michiru’s eyes were wide, and her grin was lopsided, tongue jaggedly pasted at her cheek. Nazuna’s irises were dull, tears staining the coat at her rosy cheeks, and her lips were parted ever slightly.

After several failed tugs, the rollers pulled the girls’ breasts in with a drawn, wet  splorp , each flabby disk sputtering white. Then their hands entangled their feet as their bellies were swallowed. Their underwear caught on some stray hooks, slipping from their busts and pelvises, and they stretched together with their owners, til they snapped into scraps. Then their hands passed through the first pair of bars once more.

Itami slowed the machine and brushed her finger on the girls. They were smooth, almost gummy, and the outlines dividing them blurred, blending together into one consistency. Itami hummed a tune as she slipped them into more sets of makeshift rollers, and the girls began to ooze, like molten cheese.

Itami chuckled. “They say that the youth are quite pliant these days.”

She snapped a bit off and balled it in her hand, then she mashed it with her thumb. The mushy mass of girls jolted, but Itami popped the bit in her mouth and chewed it. It was sweet, almost sugary, and her muscles fell lax. A chill ran up her spine, and a buzz swept across her brain.

“Not bad.”

“What’s not bad?”

Itami yelped.

Mayor Rose swiped a dab and munched on it. “Oh, this is quite strong. I daresay, you may well have quite the delicacy here.”

“I—what? I mean, of course! It wouldn’t be me if I weren’t putting out only the most quality goods for my customers.”

“And to think I’d been worried with all the stops in the stream. I don’t suppose the girls have already left, have they?”

Itami shrugged. “The kids said they had plans, so I let ‘em off. They actually helped make this taffy before they left, you know.”

Rose chuckled. “Is that so? Then do give them my thanks next time you see them. The white, creamy filling is most scrumptious, and the tingling sensation as the candy melts is most delightful. And if I may, I’d like to order a small box of these.”

“But of course!” Itami tore a glob off and shoved it into Rose’s hands. “Here, take a batch! Consider it a gift for working so hard for the peace of Anima City!”

“Why, thank you. I think I’ll share some with Shirou when I get the chance.” Rose waved as she left. “Well then, I’ll be out of your hair. Do take care now.”

Itami wiped sweat from her temple. “You know, you girls really saved me back there. Not that you can hear or anything by now, but the mayor says ‘Thanks.’”

She snagged another piece and popped it in her mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate ending:  
> https://sta.sh/0145jcd9zls4


End file.
